


Devil's Masquerade

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [46]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Dark Force unexpectedly attacks outside Soldier's Temple.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Devil's Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 41 'shapeshifter'

It surprised even Rune when Seth transformed. 

As soon as the Aero-Prism shined upon his skin, he began screaming and clutching his head, then burst into blue-white flame. Out of the fire came wildly thrashing black tendrils of malevolent energy and raw matter. The process sickened Rune to look at as the writhing chaos assembled itself into something approaching humanoid, a giant hulking mass of muscle with the same skeletal face as all Dark Force's forms. The evil entity hadn't bothered making realistic hands, just making a lance and a mace on the end of its arms. Had Seth always been fake, a receptacle for Dark Force, or had he been unwittingly possessed or perhaps even complicit, like Zio and Lashiec? There was no more time to ask questions. With a strength of will several orders of magnitude above Seth's, the thing cast Corrosion in all directions, scouring the land with raw destructive energy, then lunged forwards and thrust his lance-arm at Wren. The weapon hit the android's energy shield and Laconian armour plating, then Wren raised his Photon Eraser cannon and fired a continuous burst into Dark Force's face. Chaz and Rika moved to surround the beast. Battle began.


End file.
